Glimpses at Wonder
by Shirahoshi
Summary: Loki, has been inevitably part of the Avengers lives for years now. If his life hasn't been exactly boring before, it certainly isn't now; after all, the team members are now settling down, and who is the one you call when the boogeyman is in your house and frightens your child, and you're at the other side of the country? Somebody who can turn into something scarier.
1. Ring the Bells

"Don't you dare!" Natasha screeched, veil flying behind her head, as she was running after the Jotunn-born Asgardian at full speed, "Don't you fucking dare! Come back here, you little.."

Loki didn't hear the rest as he slipped in through the closing doors of the elevator, coming face to face with the agitated groom.

"How is she?" he asked, with the face of a puppy in terror.

"Angered and vengeful, as usual. Apparently she believes that I magicked her dress into a smaller size."

"Did you?"

"Of course not!" he managed to get his face look offended. "After all the trouble I went through to make you accept the fact that I'm actually trustworthy?"

"Half the time."

"Half the time, yes. Though that thing with Doom doesn't matter."

"Back onto the question. Did _you _use magic to transform her dress?" Loki fidgeted a bit.

He hated when he was caught.

"Okay, I did. But I have a question of my own; have you been hiding here the whole day, Barton?" Clint shivered slightly; as it always woke not exactly pleasant memories, they haven't been calling each other by their family names or titles since...

Well. Since his foiled attempt to take over the Earth.

After that a few rather offensive names passed between the two, before they eventually agreed that it was making cooperation impossible.

Loki knew that the archer didn't forgive him, and never will. It'd have been also hypocritical to ask him that.

But as the re-adopted brother of Thor and an important source of information concerning extraterrestial life forms, Stark accepted him into the fold and Clint had to go with it. Even if he did warn them that like a scorpion, he cannot help being who he is and there is the risk that he'll eventually "go bad" again (as Pepper phrased it, being present during the whole ordeal).

They didn't care.

_I'm much more of a loose cannon than you are_, Banner smiled back then,_ So I have no idea why are you looking that surprised; we are a team of misfits and lost creatures, as you pointed out three years ago. You fit just right in._

"No?" the blonde said finally. Loki's mouth quirked.

"You are aware of the fact that she'll soon be your wife, yes?"

"Yeah."

"And you do know that it means that mostly you'll stay together when not on a mission, and you'll be exposed to all her moods?"

Clint looked at him, wide-eyed as the realisation hit him.

"Oh my God."

"Thank you, but just a demigod, really."

* * *

The vows were exchanged along with the rings.

Thor saw Rhodey smirk as he lifted two fingers when the two at the altar kissed.

The sign.

"Ecxuse me," he murmured as he passed Coulson (who apparently wasn't killed by Loki. Only almost.). He saw as his brother, standing in the back of the crowd took his leave as well much to the dismay of those standing next to him.

"Jarvis," he spoke into the comm. "We are ready if you are."

"_I'm always ready, Sir._"

"Spoken like a true warrior."

"_Thank you, Sir_."

"If you two are quite finished," Loki piped in, "We might get to work."

Everything had to work with clock-wise precisity.

Suddenly Jane and Natasha appeared out of nowhere, glowing with excitement.

Thor had rarely seen the spy in such state, but it definitely fit her.

"They are coming. You have half a minute."

The lightning struck as Tony and Pepper exited the tent.

For a moment it appeared to be glowing green, much to the delight of the crowd.

As the light faded, the wedding march found themselves face to face with fifty-five Iron Man armours, and one, mainly silver and red, marked "Rescue".

They took off one by one, positioning themselves above the guests who alltogether made a sound of awe as they all started glowing. with strange blue-ish power. It soon expanded further than the armour, creating a cupola of energy.

Everything went dark.

Then, stars started flickering in the distance as soft music was playing.

"You could have just played Star Wars," the brothers heard Tony whisper as the picture passed a nebula, though he didn't take his eyes off, afraid that he'll miss a moment of it. "I'll get back at you for corrupting JARVIS' coding, though."

"Just be silent, you fool," Pepper murmured, leaning against him.

Tears glistened in her eyes.

* * *

The night wasn't even at its end and Volstagg was already wasted to the dismay of his wife who quickly took him by his ear and pulled him outside after he gave her a loud (and wet) kiss on the cheek after she went to get him as his third dance with the newly wed woman ended.

Loki smirked into his goblet as he saw the human guests, all garbed in Asgardian clothes while the Asgardians did just the exact opposite, some quite comfortable, others...

Not so much.

For example, Thor's childhood tutor of literature just fell over the long skirt of the Midgardian gown.

Somebody hopped down onto the seat next to him, metal clinging.

"Hey, Rudolf."

"Tony."

The mechanic grinned at the sight of a blushing Steve as Fandrall's current paramour was feeling up his muscles.

"Would you look at that..."

"I'm looking."

"You know, it has to be said. Your people know how to throw a party," he took a long sip of ale. Loki smiled.

"Milleniums of experience, my friend."

The crowd suddenly fell silent as Thor rose from his seat, asking for a word.

"You've all come here today to celebrate as Midgard and Asgard joins powers in myself and my beloved," there had been some clapping at that, "And I feel like I owe some apologies and thanks to all of you," he turned to the SHIELD's leader, "First of all, Director Fury and Phil Coulson I am sorry that our first impressions weren't the best, but I am happy that things turned out the way they did. I hope we can continue on fighting together."

"Anytime, Thor," Coulson replied with a smile.

"The Warriors Three and the Lady Sif," the prince continued, turning slightly as he spoke, "No one can wish for more loyal companions in battle, friends in peacetime and patient persons when dealing with somebody like me with my temper."

"Oh, come on, Thor, you're not _that_ bad," Volstagg yelled peering in through the curtains. Fandrall laughed.

"Indeed. He is _worse_."

Laughter erupted which Thor waited to end with a smile on his face.

"The Avengers," he said once the noise died, "The ones who had shown all the Realms that Earth is not without protection and the ones that dare to harm any of her inhabitants have to deal with the consequences and big, green, angry creatures."

Loki felt as if there had been an underlying message to that. Directed at him.

"Darcy and Erik. Thank you for keeping Jane alive all those times she rushed into danger in the name of science."

"Thor!" Jane hissed playfully, swatting him on the arm.

"And my brother," the blonde said, lifting his goblet, "Without whom none of us would be here on this day. His intentions might have not been good in the beginning nor his methods, but none can deny the fact that if not for him none of us would be here on this day. If not for him, the Avengers would have never been and all our battles would have demanded greater sacrifices. If not for him, we wouldn't have even known that Thanos yet lives. Thank you. Thank you all."

* * *

**Yes, it was Tony and Pepper who got the sofa-space-journey, not Jane and Thor. Because Loki knows that those two needs it more to get their minds off things.**


	2. Pink and Blue

The lights underneath the tower were scurrying around like millions of tiny bright ants.

The people who controlled the lights, Loki had learned, were everything but similar to the tiny brown-black creatures.

They were... Exciting in their own, peculiar ways.

A cold gust of wind hit him in the face. He frowned at the rapidly darkening sky. In the distance lightning crossed the horizon, but it wasn't Thor. Just a regular storm.

The door behind him opened with a silent hiss as Pepper came out onto the roof wearing white sweater and trousers. Some time ago, she'd have killed everybody who had seen her in such a state, except if the individuals last name started with "s" ended with "k" and wrote "tar" somewhere around the middle.

"Anything?" she asked, worry clear in her voice as the wind playfully twisted her reddish bangs.

But soon, it will finish playing and they will have a full-blown storm on their hands.

For the past week, ever since they lost contact with the Avengers currently on a mission somewhere in the middle of the Congo basin, it had been so. Pepper nowadays was always the first to answer the common phone, JARVIS's warnings of a visitor...

And always returned with an expression sadder than before.

"Nothing," he said, turning. "I believe it's better if we get inside. I will be the one flayed if you catch a cold. There is quite a weather coming."

"What, a human flaying a god?" she asked playfully, trying to hide her tiredness, a hand resting on her lather large belly as she changed directions. "How could that happen?"

"We're talking about Tony Stark here, your husband and the father of your soon to be born children. I'd be surprised and disappointed if he didn't at least try to do so."

"You're scared?"

"Cautious," he said, walking around the sofa to the fridge. "You need anything?"

"No-ow."

His head whipped back to see Pepper glaring down onto something he couldn't see due to the furniture, her mouth forming a small "o".

"Loki? I think my water just broke."

For a moment, his mind didn't register the words.

Then paled.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. Tony was supposed to be back by now, Loki was supposed to be sitting at home, on his own chair, and Pepper wasn't supposed to give birth for another two weeks.

No matter what the legends of Earth said, he wasn't good at helping during any station of the pregnancy, including assisting the about-to-be-delivering women.

He, the warlord, god, sorcerer, tactician of several battles simply couldn't deal with the whole ordeal. It frightened him ever since he was a child.

Pepper grunted in pain.

Not good. Not at all.

* * *

Maybe he should have thought twice before teleporting righ to the reception of the hospital.

Especially a hospital for "normal people".

But there had been no time, and in itself the process puts stress to people's bodies. Which in the case of people giving birth is not exactly healthy. Especially since the greater the distance is, the more the stress is.

Natasha supressed a scream, her nails digging into his shoulders. Would he have been a simple human man, he doubted he'd have flesh left there.

"What's happening?" asked a doctor hurrying to their side, shocked.

"She's here to preach about your Lord Jesus Christ, what the hell do you think?" he snapped at the human, long run out of patience.

"Somebody bring a chair!" the doctor yelled, but Natasha shook her head, eyes shut tightly.

"He puts me down now, I give birth right here, right now," she hissed, "Take us to a damn room, now! And you," she said, turning her finger at Loki, "You'll be in there, all along, because quite possibly I'll want to murder somebody going by the name of Clint Barton, and you'll be just the perfect substitue!"

"Are you the father?" asked a stern looking female doctor who seemed to appear out of nowhere. Loki almost dropped Natasha in surprise.

"Gods, no!"

"Not a chance!"

"Brother then, perhaps?"

"As if!" Natasha said, before yelling in pain. "Look, maybe we could discuss my family relations later? I'm about to deliver a kid here!"

"Fine, fine, no need to get worked up," the doctor said, clearly worked up over the tone used.

* * *

Loki just exited the labour room before he heard the thunder growl in the distance.

And Thor growling not exactly fifteen meters away, the good Captain's tries to soothe him, which proved not at all effective.

"You'll let me through if I tell you so!"

"Thor, please, not so..."

"I will not," snapped the doctor, not waiting for Steve to finish his sentence. She had guts, that one, it had to be said. "You might save lives on daily basis, but so do I, and I'm telling you, you're not going in there."

"You'd stop me, Thor, son of Odin?!"

The woman gave him an impassive look, bemused, and apparently the least interested in the hammer in Thor's right hand, crackling with electricity.

"Yes. Yes, I would. This hospital is my responsibility, and so are all those who are in here. Including your wife."

"Thank you, doctor," Loki said calmly, "I'll take over."

"Good. You could also explain him that no matter how much of a god he is, last I checked Jane Foster is still a human and as such much more exposed to infections. Including those carried by blood. Especially after giving birth."

"Yes, yes, as I said; I'll take over."

"Loki?" Thor asked, his voice urgent, "What happened?"

"Promise me, that you won't barge in there, under any circumstances."

"I must..."

"Promise me. Steve is here to bear witness to it," he said, hard. Thor nodded. "Good. There were complications. As you might realise, giving life to half Asgardian children is not a casual Sunday afternoon for human women. It took a heavy toll on her body."

The crown prince's face paled.

"Will she..."

"Die? No, you have chosen her well as a partner; she is almost as stubborn as you are. For now, she is stable and the doctors are watching her. But you have to wait for a bit longer, until she regains some of her energy. However it us unlikely she can bear any more children. Lucky for you, it appears you already have two."

"Wait," Thor's head shot upwards, "You said children. Two."

"That I did. I'm glad you didn't miss it."

"Does that mean..." Loki smirked at his gullible brother's dumbfounded face.

"Twins. Yes. Boys. I say you name them before she does, as she and Darcy came up with names like Thomas, Alexander..."

"Odin's beard..." the blonde mumbled, looking at him with shining eyes. The Trickster frowned.

"You're not crying, are you? Please, tell me you're not crying, that always makes you..."

The rest was muffled out as he was pulled out into a bone-crushing hug, smelling of blood and mud.

* * *

**Yay! Baby boom!**

**No, actually the team doesn't return on time because it's just easier if Loki has to deal with the threats, not them. So it's quite convenient for them to have a demigod working on his redemption.**

* * *

-extra_scene

"Luke and Leia," Tony said, stroking the little girl's head gently. Pepper's mouth set into a hard line.

"We are not going to name them after Star Wars characters."

"Friderica and George?"

"Neither Harry Potter ones."

"Diana and Clark?"

"_No_."


	3. Not Exactly Little Angels

"Are you really all right with it?" Jane asked, worry shining in her eyes as she was looking at Módi and Magni playing with a stuffed giraffe and the action figure of the Hulk in the corner.

"Yes," Loki said for the hundredth time, his smile not wavering.

"Brother, if they really become a nuisance to you, just call us and we'll be here in a moment."

"They won't. Now, don't even try to act like you're not happy to have the weekend for yourselves and be gone," he said, with a shooing motion of his hand. Jane smiled at him, grateful.

"Thank you. Really."

"Anytime."

"Isn't that great?" Loki spun around at the sound of the unexpected voice; on the other side of the room, standing on the balcony was the one and only Tony Stark, crouching between his children who were both wearing protective garments. He waved at the Trickster. "Since Uncle Lo' accepted to look after them, I doubt he'd have an argument against having you as well! Right?"

"Wait, what?"

"We shall take that as a yes," he leaned to his kids, giving each a kiss on their cheeks, "Be good children! Don't blow up anything!"

With that, the visor was lowered and he was off, leaving behind two absurdly happy and thrilled children.

Loki sighed as he crossed the room to let them in; well, he would have if he wouldn't have found himself lying on the floor first.

He bit his tongue to stop himself from cursing; a bad habit he picked up on Earth. He found out it was a bit easier and less destructive to let steam off this way, and not, say try to destroy and entire planet to achieve the same results.

He looked back to see a string stretched out between the table's leg and the hand of a dirty-blonde haired little girl, who wasn't there a moment ago.

Realisation struck him square in the chest, just as Mjöllnir did back in the good times.

"You," he whispered, his mouth dry, "You planned it out together, didn't you?"

"Dearest brother, I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"Oh, look, Thor!" Jane exclaimed a little bit too loudly, while looking at her watch dramatically, "We have to go! The plane is leaving in two hours! Take care, little ones, momma loves you!"

"Hey!" Loki yelled after the pair who were walking as quick as they could without appearing to be running, "That's not what I signed up for!"

"Umm, Uncle Loki?" asked Peter, the older twin of Tony's children, pulling on his trousers to gain his attention, who, in the meanwhile somehow mysteriously let themselves in. Though the small foot-shaped stain gave some clues about how did they get in. With his other hand, the boy was holding up a piece of paper. "Dad said to give this to you."

_The Avengers - Loki_

_6 - 4_

The demigod ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I'll get back at you for this, mark my words," he mumbled to himself darkly before his eyes widened. "Magni, no! Those are not for eating!"

* * *

Loki couldn't be more happy that he didn't have children of his own (yet), because add those to these ones, and you'd have the Army of Hell.

Because as much as he liked them, release them be together and he'd be scraping together the remains of his flat.

Things weren't better either when they were taken to the playground to give out some of their excess energy. Demigod or no, he just simply couldn't pay attention to all of them at once. Children seemed to be children, no matter from what realm did they hail from; while you were scolding one for pulling another's hair, the partner-in-crime disappeared with the speed of light to be found climbing up the tree at the other side of the playground, as if nothing had happened.

Loki basically fell onto the bench; it had taken all his energy to bring all of them here together, without either child running away and it was like a blessing when he could release them to destroy the playground and not his home.

Not to mention, the sun was out. It'd appear that while the young humans (and half-humans) were acting like flowers, flourishing in it's light, he became more and more like a vampire.

It might have had to do something with the fact that recently he began experimenting with his Jotunn heritage. But hey, at least he didn't have to pay as much for air conditioning.

The ball came as an unwelcome way of ripping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" yelled a woman, long out of childhood.

On Earth, that is.

"It's quite fine. It'd appear it is not my day," he said, burying his face into his head for a moment, before looking up.

"Are you sure?" She had light brown hair and blue eyes blending into green, "You might have concussion. Jeremy can kick the ball with surprising strength... Jeremy? Jeremy, did you apologise?"

A boy peered out from above her shoulders with the same eyes as hers.

"I'm sorry?"

"Apology accepted."

"You know what, J? Why don't you go and play with other kids?" The boy shrugged as he took the ball from her before running off, followed by her concerned glance.

"Is he your son?"

"What?" she asked her head snapping towards him, "Oh, no. Worse. Little brother."

Loki smirked as she sat down next to him, breathing in deeply.

"And which one is yours?"

"Neither."

Her eyes darkened, but before she could say anything he was already speaking.

"Neither, per say. But five did come with me, yes. They're my brother and his friends' children. The two twins and the girl who is throwing sand-balls at the blonde haired twins. Audrey! Stop that!"

The little girl looked up, her features set in a mischievous way.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Lo'!"

"They trusted you with all five of them? It can't be easy."

"Have had worse."

If you think of being tortured by dwarves, chitauri, etc. as "worse". Of course she wouldn't like to know about those.

"You must be a good brother." He let out a small laugh.

"I wouldn't say that."

"No, really."

"I appreciate the thought, but you know nothing about me."

"I know that you're looking after not only your brother's but his friends' children as well. They wouldn't count on you with it if they didn't trust you. That says good brother and good friend to me. Jeremy!" she yelled, as her hand shot out on instinct, deflecting the ball that was soaring towards them. "How many times did I tell you? Don't kick the ball towards people!"

The kid stuck out his tongue, as oil to the fires of his sister's anger.

"Oh? You give me that? Guess what then; we're going home and no ice cream for you!"

Jeremy paled.

"No please! Not the ice cream!"

"Oh, yes, the ice cream! I'm sorry, but as it appears, we must go," she said looking down at the man. He nodded.

"It has been a pleasure."

"Sigyn."

"I'm sorry?" She smiled.

"My name is Sigyn. Yours?"

"Loki." She laughed as she offered her hand.

"The pleasure was mine, Loki." She turned out and started running towards her brother who was trying to avoid her as long as he could; which wasn't very long. She caught him by the arm, yelling a victorious "ha!" as she lifted him from the ground and threw him over her shoulder, completely ignoring Jeremy's cries and futile attempts at breaking free.

"Uncle Loki, Uncle Loki!" yelled Lily Barton, hanging upside-down from the monkey bars. "Look what I can do!"

The demigod could remember only one or two times when he ran faster than in that moment. He leaped and caught the girl just before she'd have crushed her skull, his shirt ruined as the sand did it's work.

Lily grinned at him as he tried to catch his breath.

"Never," he rasped out, "Never ever do that again."

"Why? Everything went according to plan. You caught me as you were supposed to."

"You spend too much time with your mother."

* * *

It was past 8 P.M. when all of them were tucked underneath the covers, every limbs clean from the sand and other filth and had their fill with the Disney-marathon, which included his personal favourites.

Loki wasn't about to let them watch anything that was going on the TV anytime soon as long as they are with him. There were terrible shows when he was being introduced to the human world of present, but nowadays below the quality where it's still worth even criticising them.

Lily was half-asleep, yet she was still watching him, her eyes slightly open with the stubbornness of the child she was.

"I want a story!" she declared, refusing to drift off to sleep without one. "Mommy always tells me a story before I go to sleep."

"All right," Loki sighed as he sat down into his armchair. "What would you like me to tell you?"

"Nothing with princesses in it."

"The story of the two princes!" piped in Magni from the sofa-turned bed.

"I said nothing with princesses in it."

"That's great, because there aren't any," Loki said quickly before the two could start fighting. They had that bad habit. "Only women of science, a shield maiden and a queen."

"Oh, good." He smiled.

"Here is how it starts. Once upon a time, an old king took in a prince from another realm..."

* * *

**The children are about the age of 3 and 4, their names respectively are - Lily Barton, Magni and Módi Thorson (or Foster, depending on whether you look at it from Aesir-point-of-view or human), and Peter and Wendy Stark.**

**Name of the nanny/au-pair is Loki Laufeyson/Odinson or Luke Olson. The other one used to be Bruce but he moved to Europe, where he married the love of his life and now they also have a kid of their own. Cap is a loner, but he also have had a few romances. In the meanwhile he is hanging out with Bucky, who after his memories mostly returned had to undergo rehabilitation.**


	4. This is Halloween 1

"Just answer me one question, Natasha," Loki said, flicking back a strand of stray hair from his face, careful not to get any dough on it, "Why am I the one making _your _daughter's birthday cake?"

"Because you love her and love baking, so stop complaining," the ex-spy said, munching on the almonds. The demigod rolled his eyes.

"That is beside the point."

"She says that cakes bought from the confectionery taste like plastic and that, I quote, "Uncle Loki's cakes are the best!" Which must be true, because so far from the lot of us you were one of the two being able to create something edible without blowing up the kitchen."

"You'd know that they are, if you'd simply get over your irrational fear of me trying to poison you. Would I want you dead do you really think I'd go with something as uncreative as poison?"

"Whatever," she shrugged, then turned to the fridge. Her eyes widened with horror, "You've used up all the milk?"

"No, that was Clint for his cereal. I got the milk from Europe," he snatched away the bag of almonds from her, "No more. There won't be any left for decoration."

"Then I'll go and get more."

"I got these from Europe."

"What didn't you get from Europe?" she asked, throwing her hand into the air. Loki turned as he put an empty honey jar into the sink.

"The bowls. Those are of Asgardian origin."

"You mean the ones you gave to us as wedding gifts?"

"The very ones," he nodded as he covered the bowl with a piece of cloth and set it aside to stark working on the base of the frosting, "I figured that those in your line of work have to have things which cannot be broken that easily."

"So thoughtful of you."

"Not exactly. I was simply out of ideas. What could a man buy for a pair of assassins whom he was trying to kill just a year and a half ago? Please, remove your hand from the bag or I'll be forced to take action."

"You'd hurt a pregnant woman?" she asked with mock-innocence.

"No. However I can tell Barton about the mission you partake in four weeks ago. Or Lily where can she find her Christmas presents."

"You wouldn't." Her expression turned into one of pure horror. Loki grinned.

"It'd appear you still don't know me, dear Natasha."

"I know that you still haven't told Sigyn that you are from another planet. She's growing anxious; she knows you're not telling her something. Even the children know that nor you, nor Thor are exactly human."

"It's kind of hard to hide it when their parents are the Avengers. And.. Her old boyfriend died in the invasion," he said silently. Natasha blinked.

"Oh."

* * *

The birthday party went down without any greater ruckus, to Loki's relief. There had been tight spots - like when Magni wanted to get a piece of cake for himself before Lily; but luckily Tony was on alert and drew their attentions away from the cake, so nothing happened.

Although Clint might try to strangle him later as the girl spent the larger part of the time in Loki's lap.

But this was not the day the demigod was so afraid of. It was the next one.

All Hallow's Eve. The first one the children were allowed to attend.

And naturally the one to take them "trick or treating" was Bruce, back from Europe for a visit and the Trickster himself.

"I thought you liked tricks," Thor said with a grin as he bid him farewell after he picked up the twins dressed as Thor and and Steve respectively. Loki rolled his eyes.

"That line grew old ages ago."

"Wrong. It didn't, and never will."

"Have fun, darlings," Jane leaned down to kiss her sons. Magni scrunched up his nose.

"Moooom, don't."

"I know," she said, laughing, "You're a big boy now, aren't you?" she turned to the black-haired demigod, "Don't let them eat the candies. Be back by..."

"Seven. I know. Who do you take me for? I took care of them ever since they were born, Jane."

"Yes, I know," she smiled sadly, "Sometimes I feel like we're taking advantage of you."

Loki shrugged.

"It doesn't bother me. Cheaper and more useful than sitting through sessions with one of your therapists like Barnes had to do."

Thor giggled stupidly, drawing Jane closer.

"Such therapeutic children we have. I think they got that from you."

"Uncle Loki, Unlce Loki, we must go!" Módi exclaimed, swinging the tiny replica of Mjöllnir (enchanted with protection spells, same as his brothers small shield) back and forth. Magni took hold of his hand and started pulling him away.

"If we don't hurry the others will get all the candies!"

"Then we indeed must take our leave," he nodded.

* * *

They met Bruce and the rest underneath a huge oak tree. He grinned at the sight of the demigod.

"Well, if it doesn't bring back old memories."

"Keep your opinion to yourself. I'm already itching. This is the lowest quality of fabrics," he said, picking the copy of his Invasion clothes between two fingers. "Terrible."

"Then why are you wearing it?"

"You may guess five times." Bruce lifted an eyebrow, grinning.

"You can't be serious... Only because of the children?"

"Yeah, it was their idea that I dress up as well," he sighed. "However _this_ particular choice was actually Tony's idea. He thought that if the kids want to be the Avengers..."

"HULK SMASH!" Lily yelled as he jumped onto his back, smearing green paint onto the collar of the jacket.

"Then I should be... Myself," he finished, prying her arms down from around his neck and pulled her to his chest. The girl giggled.

"Let's hope not. The big guy doesn't feel like playing."

Nobody answered the first house, although the customary lantern was outside.

They were greatly repaid for the disappointment at the next one though.

"Daddy, daddy!" yelled Lyra, Bruce's daughter loudly, "Look what we got!"

The host of the Hulk ruffled her hair fondly.

"Wow, look at that. I think we can go home, that's enough candy for you for a year!"

"Daaad!"

"No?" he said, widening his eyes innocently, "Then, the next house it is!"

"I hear you're dating someone?" the doctor asked as the children sprinted to the small blue house at the end of the street. The one who answered the door was a small, old lady measuring the grown-ups from head to toe, before disappearing to return with a bowl full of chocolate.

"Yes."

"Interesting. Never would have thought..." Loki's head whipped towards him.

"Never would have thought _what_?"

"Nevermind."

The god rubbed his temple. Ever since they left Thor and Jane's place, he felt a headache coming and it would appear that it had was strange, because he usually didn't get headaches.

And did somebody turn up the volume on the world's sounds?

"Loki, is everything all right?" Bruce asked, his expression concerned, as he swayed on his feet and had to lean against the tree for support.

"No," he murmured.

Bruce. Concerned. About him.

For some reason he found it hilarious.

Something gnawed at his insides; raw, uncontrolled magic.

And it didn't belong to him.

* * *

Bruce watched with horror as the demigod fell onto one knee, his skin glowing, his face set into a hard frown, concentrating on something.

Possibly on not screaming.

Unlike the other poor man somewhat further who was howling as if somebody would be flaying him alive.

And they weren't alone, from the sounds of it.

Loki grunted, and his eyes rolled back into his eyes and fell, his limbs jerking. The light surrounding him grew brighter. Then he went impossibly still.

"Uncle Loki!" screamed a young voice. Bruce swirled towards the children who were running towards them.

"No! Stay back! Don't..."

The explosion's sent him flying a good eleven meters. Something crashed against his head and his vision turned black.

* * *

What he knew that he was uncomfortable laying on the ground like this.

Not unusual, but uncomfortable. Even if less so than after being turned into a rag-doll of a raging green monster.

Or lying in a poisoned wasteland for death who would never come.

Or when Thor gave his best try to smite his head upon finding out he was alive.

At least he wasn't hurting right now. Much that is. His head felt like it's about to burst, though.

"Uncle Loki!" somebody yelled into his ear.

Uncle? He was nobody's uncle so far as he knew.

He opened his eyes - his eyelids seemed to weigh fifty-tons each.

"Uncle Loki? Are you all right?" asked a small, dark brown haired kid with Thor-blue eyes, while another one, looking more like Tony Stark was eyeing him somewhat further away, fear and shock evident in his eyes.

"Get away from me," he spat, pushing himself up, ignoring the feeling that he should remember something about him.

And the rest which were standing behind him, save for one who was trying to wake...

The host of the Hulk.

The scepter which was laying on the ground jumped into his hand, emitting blue light.

"I'm on Midgard, correct?" he asked, pointing the sharp end at the boy.

"Uncle Loki?"

"_Correct_?" Tears glistened in his eyes and his mouth trembled.

"Y-yes..."

"Good," he nodded, charging the scepter...

But then a big, heavy body slammed into his, covered by fur.

Saliva dripped onto his head as he looked into the nightwolf's snarling face. How did this one get here? It wasn't even full moon...

The dagger's blade slid in between the creature's ribs easily, like cutting butter. It howled in pain and made one last desperate attempt to bit him.

He shoved the corpse away from him in disgust.

The kids were gone along with the man.

* * *

**A little bit more serious chapter than the other ones. Soorrry about that. ^^**


	5. This is Halloween 2

The breath caught in Betty's throat when the one knocking turned out to be a worn-looking Hulk, holding six scared children in his hands, sporting several burnt marks on his back.

"Jesus Christ, what happened?" she asked from her morphing husband as she took her little girl in her arms, wiping the tears off her face.

"Loki," he grunted, keeping a hand on his pants as he ushered inside the rest of the kids, "Loki happened. He tried to kill them, at least that is what the Hulk told me."

"That Loki? But you said he was good now."

"He did. I don't know what happened," he said, massaging his temples, "But he isn't the only one. Would you be so kind as to take the kids to the basement, close the door, and not come up until I come for you?"

Betty nodded, her face determined.

Bruce watched them go before he shocked Natasha as well, walking into the living room to make the needed calls.

* * *

"So you're telling me," Tony said, with his arms crossed, "That Rudolf tried to kill my princess and my little boy?"

"For the third time Tony; I don't know. He didn't seem to be himself; well, not his _current _self. His eyes looked like he had gone back years in time. I just don't know how much?"

"Okay, who knows when was the last time he was up to murdering children?"

"After I found out he still lives," said Thor, eyes downcast, a sign that he was mostly lost in his thoughts, apparently barely noticing anything happening around him.

Jane and Pepper had already joined Betty and the children down in the basement of the house. Natasha had refused to do so, even though she was pregnant; she claimed that somebody had to stay in the strategic base and inform the others about the situation there after they start investigating the case.

When Tony pointed out that Jane is perfectly capable to do that as well, having undergone rigorous Asgardian training by the Lady Sif, he got a swat on the back of his neck, which he was massaging now.

"What is he likely to do?"

"Recruit an army."

"What is he unlikely to do?"

"Negotiate. Both are unlikely, because in his current state he'd find the inhabitants of your planet below himself." Tony clapped, not at all cheered up by the fact that he won't be facing with a monster army out of the movies led by a madman anytime soon.

"Right. And what are we supposed to do?"

"Find him and the person who did this to all of them."

"And how are we doing that?"

"Following the corpses and the screams that are louder then the others," Natasha said.

There was no humour in her voice.

dfagvcert235zdg

What was going on the streets could be described as plain chaos.

And that's what bothered Loki. Either do something well, or do nothing at all. But this... This was a shame to all gods of Chaos and Mischief.

He watched in disgust as an unidentifiable creature crawled past him before he continued on his way.

He'd find the one responsible for this, one way or another.

Oh, not like he cared about the planet or those living here, not at all. This was a matter of pride.

And he never took those matters lightly, whatever he had shown on the outside.

Fangs broke on his skin as they tried to embed themselves in his neck.

He turned back to see a young boy yowling in pain, who couldn't be more than fourteen by Midgardian standards. Albeit for the moment being he didn't care how he knew the way fourteen years old Midgardian of the present look.

He turned to blast the vampire away...

And dropped the scepter as a sword sprouted from his hand and furrowed his brows.

Really? Seems like the Fates don't want him to use the scepter nowadays...

Actually, it wasn't even supposed to be here. Thor left it with the Avengers upon their return to Asgard, so far as he could remember, but hey, he isn't going to complain about it mysteriously turning up.

He pulled out the sword, careful not to make the injury any bigger, then cast it aside.

Bleeding out was never a way he wanted to die.

He took out the dagger.

"Stop right there, Trickster. You won't harm him today."

"What made you think that it's for him?" he asked, amused as he flung the weapon at the woman.

It fell to the ground harmlessly, deflected by her shield, much like Sif's.

"Pray tell, what is a Valkyrie doing here, on Midgard at such an hour?"

"Killing you." The woman's face was stone.

"Oh, such harsh words. You wound my heart."

"You have none, you snake," she said, striking out with the larger blade she carried, without any malice in it.

She wasn't acting on emotions. She was just playing the good little soldier.

The god spun aside, grabbing the scepter with his good hand.

Sparks flew as the two weapons clashed.

* * *

"Found anything?" Clint asked, activating his comm.

"_Not yet_," came Thor's answer. "_But the city is in quite a state of despair_."

"_Jarvis analysed the results. It'd seem everybody 13 and up was turned. I mean the ones who were in costumes_."

"_Déja-vu," _said Nat, sounding slightly distinct.

"What?"

"_I said déja-vu. It feels like it had already happened once... Ah!_"

"_God, Nat, what is it? Don't leave us in the dark_!" said Tony, clearly impatient.

"_I just remembered. You remember the series, Buffy, the Vampire Slayer?_"

"_The one with the hot blonde in it?_"

"_Should I tell that to Pepper?_"

"_Hey, don't fault me for not being blind. I remembered people by their place on a scale of hotness back then. Anyway, would you continue?_"

"_There was this episode, which took place at Halloween. All the people who bought their costumes from a certain shop turned, because the crazy shopkeeper worshipped Janus..._"

Thunder growled in the distance.

"Thor? Anything wrong, buddy?"

"_I can't believe I've been so blind._"

"_You mean?_" asked Tony, sounding slightly out of breath. The sound of the repulsors could be heard.

"_It's him._"

"_Who?_"

"_Janus. He is here. It's his work._"

"_Wait, he exists?_"

"You're talking to a full-fledged Norse god right now, Tony," Clint said, avoiding a small yellow something that aimed at his eyes. The creature was stubborn however, and returned. Luckily a light swat made it dizzy enough to stop it from bothering him.

"_Ah, yes. It's just easy to forgot about that. But how can you be so sure?_"

"_We have quarreled before. Now I recognse the pattern._"

"And how do we find him?"

"_We can't. Not even your devices. He is a master of hiding._"

"_Meaning we should find somebody who is a master of hiding as well? That can't be hard. Except, we have to convince him that now he is standing on our side... Yup, that'll go well. Piece of cake_"

Clint jumped backwards as a beam of blue energy almost hit him in the chest.

Not so far away from him figures dressed in green and blue were fighting against each other.

"Guys? I think I've found him. You should come here."

"Right here," the Iron Man said landing beside him, lifting the visor in the process. He smiled wryly. "Oh, dear. The time period we all love the best. To think I could've simply made him wear the bunny costume..."

"How do we break them up?" Clint asked as he saw blood splashing out of the wound on the woman's back and Loki's hand. "Do you have a plan?"

"I always do." The circle in the middle of his chest lit up brightly.

"Hey, that's not what I..."

Pieces of earth flew everywhere and the fighters were engulfed in a veil of smoke.

"Are you crazy, Tony?! We only wanted them to stop fighting, not kill them!"

"That's exactly what I did," he answered and pointed at the two shapes lying on the ground, not moving for a moment.

Then, Loki's hand twitched and he fought himself slowly onto his knees.

"Good morning, sunshine."

The god smirked.

Clint shivered slightly.

He haven't seen that smirk since...

Before since Thor took the godling back to Asgard to face his fate. After he joined SHIELD and the Avengers, though he didn't actively partake in their duties, he had hoped never to see it again.

And didn't expect to, either. Especially after he saved his life on the helicarrier that was about to crash (ever since then SHIELD didn't experiment with them), nearly losing his own in the process.

He still couldn't wrap his mind about the fact that both could be the same person.

Then, of course, there was Bruce and it didn't seem to be that impossible after all.

"Stark," he said in a condescending tone, before turning to him, "Barton. What a pleasure to see you here."

"Yeah, we could say the same. You made us worry."

"What?" it was genuine surprise on Loki's face.

"Long story short, you wrecked shit, done some repenting, joined the Avengers, watched our kids when we were away on business..."

He shot into the air just a moment before the green blast exploded at the spot he was standing at a moment before.

"Did you really think that's going to work?!" Clint yelled. Tony shrugged.

"A man gotta try."

The next shot targeted the archer.

"Great, now you've made him angry!"

"Not my fault! Thor, where are you and the shackles?!"

"_I'm on my way._"

The area around Loki lit up; a sure sign of teleportation. Tony's hands shot out, glowing with the same light, and slammed into the already fading demigod, pulling him back.

"You may not remember that, but we figured out that trick together!" he yelled, zig-zagging across the sky to avoid the angered Trickster's blasts.

That's when the woman lying on the ground joined the fight again, her knife going straight trough the god's ankle, who made the mistake to forget about her, almost severing it completely.

Clint gasped in shock as Loki fell to the ground howling in pain.

It was Sigyn, dressed as some medieval warrior woman.

"Curse you, bitch!" the black haired man hissed, making an attempt to grab his dropped weapon, but she kicked it away.

"Repent your sins," she said, lifting her sword above his neck.

It was time Clint made his move.

Sigyn watched stupidly as the arrow knocked the blade out of her head, before looking at him confused.

"I'm sorry," he said, notching another arrow, "But trust me, you really don't want to do that."

"I thought you fought for the good!"

"I do," he said calmly, "And so does he."

"Mostly," added Thor, landing behind him with a loud _thud, _with the shackles ready in his hand,_"_You just didn't catch him at one of his better times. Brother..."

"Get away from me!" he screamed, crawling backwards pulling himself with his working hand.

He made a pitiful sight.

"I truly am sorry," Thor whispered, placing Mjöllnir onto Loki's chest. His froze in fear as the blonde grabbed his arms and snapped the shackles in place. The runes lit up with light and the parts turned much like gears before it all stopped at once and the god slumped down, his eyes glaring at the street lights, unseeing.

Clint had only seen it once before, but that was terrifying enough. He had seen many things throughout his career, but the sight of an all powerful being going still like that...

"I don't understand," Sigyn spoke, her body shaking with anger, "Why? You are the prince of Asgard... How could you spare his life when he has taken so many?!"

"So did I," Thor answered, looking up, his eyes suddenly appearing ancient.

"And then let's not talk about me," Tony growled, pulling the unconscious godling up. He turned, "Come with us. It's not exactly an ideal place for chatting."

"A warrior of Asgard never..."

"Fine, then go play warrior for all I care, and get yourself killed! I could care less. But he," he nodded at Loki he was fighting to keep upright. "He would. Not now, true. But as soon as he regains himself. So either go on your way, or help us figure out this mess."

Sigyn didn't answer.

* * *

**There you go! You have a name now.**

**Also, I'm fairly convinced that Clint is usually more scared than he let's on... Being a normal human amongst a team of gods, megaminds and superhumans. **


	6. This is Halloween 3

"So how long before he wakes?" Tony asked, becoming a slightly more than irritated as time went by. Thor cast an equally impatient glance at him; though the mechanic guessed its main reason wasn't Loki lying on the couch like a piece of wood.

"Calm yourself, Stark. He'll come to soon enough."

"Not soon enough. What if that Janus is already far away by the time... Oh, it's nice of you to join us Sleeping Beauty."

Loki's hand jerked towards his hips, probably looking for a weapon, before his eyes widened for the fraction of a moment, realising he was still cuffed.

"That's not how one talks to somebody of royal blood, Stark," he said, clearly speaking only to hear his own voice. It was clear that he didn't care.

And Tony didn't either. He could differentiate between his friend and this madman quite fine.

"Yes, well, me and authorities, we were never best buddies," he shrugged, "Besides, you've ditched that job more than once by now, sooo..."

"Brother," said Thor, taking a step forward. Loki's head whipped towards him as he was struggling to sit up, "We need your help."

"Do you now," the Trickster spat. Thor didn't let himself to be worked up over the tone used.

"Yes, we do. We believe we know who is the one behind all this."

For half a minute none of them talked, but then Loki impatiently asked.

"Yes?"

"Janus."

"Janus," the corners of his trembled, forming a not-quite-smile, "Yes. Of course. Look at that. Which one of you figured it out before I did?"

"It was teamwork," said Clint from the corner, counting his arrows, "So what do you say? In or not?"

"What makes you think that I'll aid you?"

"Because we know you," spoke up Natasha, "When it comes to chaos, you take that rather seriously. That outside? That'd enrage the Loki we know. You want to find Janus as bad as we do. And while you'd manage that, you could never defeat him by yourself." Well, he could. Possibly. Yet, they wouldn't dare to let him go alone, because what if it wouldn't work?

Loki smiled softly, the same annoying smile he gave her sitting in his cell many, many years ago.

"You quite underestimate me."

"You overestimate yourself. Did you take a really good look around you out there?"

"A minor spell, causing major nuisance. Everybody could do it given the time, resources and the drive. Ah, and the complete lack of sanity, which is why Janus is a quite good guess."

"You still haven't answered the question. Will you help us or not?" the redhead asked.

"Sorry. I'm quite indisposed at the moment," he answered, lifting his hand as an emphasis. The light glinted on the golden cuffs.

"Don't play games. Not now," Tony growled.

Perhaps he could smack him in the face and apologise later?

No, judging by Thor's expression that was not a way to go.

"I'm not. You are the one who seemingly forgot that I cannot locate anything or anybody while these monstrosities are on me."

"We'll take them off, _if _you swear to cooperate with us."

"I swear on the remains of my honour," Loki said, his face solemn. Tony shook his head.

"That'll not do and you know that. We need the Sorcerer's Oath."

It was interesting to see how his face froze up, then his expression changed from confusion, to shock and then plain anger in the matter of a millisecond.

"You," he hissed at Thor, "You told them?!"

"No," the blonde answered calmly, "You did. The Battle of New York took place eight years ago. Some things happened and eventually you realised the wrongness of your ways. You sought to redeem yourself. You offered yourself to SHIELD to judge you. They gave you a second chance and they didn't regret it so far."

"You lie."

Blue eyes looked into the green ones.

"Do I?"

"Your favourite items are the dagger Odin gave you after you won a duel of honour," said Bruce, straightening himself slightly; the god shivered for a moment, "And the book you got from your mother when you passed your Master Sorcerer exam."

Loki lowered his head, massaging his temples.

"Let's say I believe you. What, oh pray tell, plan do you have?"

"You locate him, we kick his ass, simple as that." The black haired god snorted at Tony's idea.

"Yes. Of course. Why am I not surprised?"

"Is it a bad plan?"

"Not particularly. I mean if you wish to take the, ah, what's the expression... Highway to hell? But if you actually want to walk away alive, you may want to use a tiny bit subtler methods." Tony lifted his hands, opening them wide.

"Teach us, master."

* * *

As it turned out Loki's plan wasn't flawless, but certainly a good deal better than his would have been.

For example, stealth was deemed to be necessary.

Iron Man suit here, Norse God of Thunder there, when people dressed as gods, monsters and superbeings, even people with their experience could pull the shorter stick.

Keeping this new kind of warrior Sigyn under control was certainly much quite a piece of work well. Loki threatened to turn her to ice only three times; which was saying something, considering his (lack of) patience.

"We must split up," the godling whispered, after he sent one of his funny shadow-infiltrators on their way. "Together we cover much less area. Whoever finds Janus signals to the others and tries to stay alive while they get there."

"Wait," Tony said, keeping his voice low, "Tries to?"

"He is only slightly weaker than Thor, though much worse at actually using that power. Well. Was, before I put him to sleep. I don't know what he is now."

"_You _put him to sleep? Why did he wake now?"

"One of your foolhardy mortals, I assume. Now, you'll be the bait. You'll have to draw them away from the door and distract them long enough for me, Thor and the Valkyrie to get in. The Hulk will be the backup in case it's necessary, but other than that, he should stay outside and make sure no reinforcements come to Janus. Can you do that?" the god asked looking at Bruce. He nodded.

"Piece of cake."

* * *

And it was.

Everything was going strangely smoothly for Thor's taste.

Frighteningly so. It unnerved him.

Nonetheless, they had to go on if they ever wished to stop this nightmare before Christmas.

With no pun intended.

"We're getting near," Loki said with a thin smile playing around his lips.

He was scared, that much was clear even to Thor. No wonder there; the last fight between the two had nearly cost him his life.

Because as stupid of an oaf as he was, the Thunderer walked right into a trap (they had deactivated three by now, and once it nearly cost the life of his brother's paramour... Not that they'd knew she was.) and knocked himself out in the middle of the battle, so Loki had to protect him as well, and his mind from the telepathic attacks.

His grip tightened around Mjöllnir's handle.

This time it will be different.

"Then we must hurry," Sigyn said, "Before he could make his escape. If you feel him, he must have noticed us by now."

Loki lowered his head.

"Indeed," he murmured, his hands glowing blue, then he slammed them into their chests. "As unbelievable as it might sound, I am sorry for this. But I cannot have you interfering."

* * *

The betrayed look on Thor's face stung him. A little.

The angered one of the valkyrie hurt even more, for unfathomable reasons to him.

"You may come out now," he called to the suspiciously thick shadows in the corner of the room, "We're alone."

"Odinson. What a pleasant surprise."

"You haven't heard the latest news?" he asked smiling, "I've changed masters. As well as names."

Janus cocked his head, blonde and black strands falling onto his shoulder as he gave him a curious look with his mismatched eyes.

"Did you now?"

"Just as I said."

"Curious. What could have happened in the last five centuries I was having my fill with sleep that turned Odin's most loyal pet against him?"

"A lot." Tremor shook the walls, and the Trickster was sure it was the Hulk roaring in rage somewhere outside.

The scepter glimmered in his hand, responding to his wish to cut this meeting short. "Most of it doesn't concern you."

The Two-faced cast a lazy look onto the weapon.

"So you're still against the idea of us teaming up?"

"Am I that transparent? All this... You cannot cause chaos _for _the sake of chaos, or it'll end up burning itself out faster then a match without a greater goal. So, yes... I refuse. Again."

The blow which came was not unexpected. Loki slashed out, missing the blurred shape with a few inches, but managing to keep it away from himself for the time being.

However, this moment of distraction gave Janus just enough time to make an attack with his main body, which the Trickster was a second slow to parry fully.

Blood dripped from the wound, but he didn't find it in himself to be concerned; he have had worse than this.

"You were unwise to freeze your brother and that pretty lady," the other god smiled. Loki answered with one of his own.

"Getting so excited over the sight of some blood? Janus, that sounds so unlike you."

"Half a millennia. I became rusty, it would seem."

_Three, two, one..._

Unlike the first time he had a battle of minds, this time it was predictable, and once done it was laughably easy to block it out.

Good thing about people who could not change with time - they stayed the same way.

"You've gotten better," Janus whispered with glee, his lips pulling into a twisted smile. Loki grinned, leaving a copy behind as he himself transported behind the Roman god's back.

"Like good wine."

Steel screeched as the scepter clashed against an ancient saber.

"Unfortunately for you, wine was ever Bacchus' thing."

The Trickster ducked from the other's fist, before kicking him in the shin, thanking the Norns for the lack of wits they have given to the Olympians and their partnergods and his good boots with uru metal shinguards hidden inside.

After that everything became blurred as they went down in a tangle of limbs from the stage they were apparently standing on.

Loki's ears started ringing when a fist slammed against his skull - he took revenge by sending the other flying to the other side of the room, through rows of seats, before he quickly recovered his weapon which he used to deflect some greenish-coloured mist-bombs.

The saber's guard slammed into his back, right into his spine, taking him unawares.

The other face. When did they part again?

He stumbled, fighting to keep his balance as his vision darkened for a moment from the pain.

The double stroke out again, this time with the blade, barely missing his spine, and he fell to the ground.

"I told you it was unwise to freeze your brother, didn't I?" gloated Janus, walking closer, but noticeably limping.

Good.

"Poor Loki. Still a bad student, even if he had time to learn while I was deep in slumber," he said with mock-sadness as he towered over him.

"Yeah, about that..." Loki rasped out, grinning weakly. "Look behind you."

Janus ducked from Mjöllnir soaring towards him - just deep enough for Loki to pierce his left eye.

The other face merged into the the original body, joining in with the screams.

"Illusion," he said as a matter of fact, before sweeping the other man's feet out from under him, ignoring the pain that surged through his body.

"Of course," he growled, grasping the place where his eye had been. "Illusions. You were always good at them."

The lights were reflected on the scepter's edge which he laid against the Roman's neck.

"What can I say. Having two bodies may come handy sometimes, but if that's as far as ones abilities goes which does not require months of preparation... Coming to think of it, how did you pull all of it off?"

"My loyal followers helped me a tiny bit."

"And then you ate them," Loki nodded, looking at the skulls. Janus laughed.

"Of course I did. And I will eat you too, sooner or later. Because let's face it, Loki, you couldn't kill me then, you won't kill me now. You're not a murderer."

"You presume too much about me."

The blade slid through the bone of the head with ease, before the Trickster removed it with a sharp and sudden movement upwards the ceiling, making the face all but recognisable.

Fire blast through the walls followed by Hulk and Iron Man just as he released Thor and the woman from their time-cells. The two landed at Loki's feet; Tony smiled at him stupidly as Hulk jumped up with a challenging roar and ran back outside.

"Oh, hi. How is it going?"

"He is dead. But apparently this curse of yours is pretty much still ongoing."

"No surprise there. As I recall, they had to destroy a bust of sorts to stop it."

"Like that one?" the valkyire asked, pointing at a point above the drapery. Tony lifted his hand.

"Yeah."

He fired and it crumbled into tiny pieces of stone with a flash of light.

* * *

**Sorry.**

**This is a crappy chapter as it is. (Might be I'll rewrite it sometime later, but ah, well... Whatever.) But somehow I managed to write it only when I was on the verge of falling asleep.**

**And Loki didn't exactly lie about the extent of Janus' abilities; it's just that they got rusty while having his beauty sleep.**


End file.
